The Last of The Best Inventors:The Movie
THIS IS A TRAILER ONLY. The trailer started from the very different skyline of Danville in the year 2016, with a zoom-in into the city centre, blocked with 20 50-storey and alike building, with the Central Park inside the box. It was the new year's countdown and ball drop. With a text in the tallest building "In 2015", then in begin to zoom in into several new buildings of the city, showing "From the creators of Phineas and Ferb" in the newest Metropolitan Transit Railway station (MTR), then the four buildings in the financial towers "They are back", with a highlight of Phineas's, Ferb's, Isabella's etc, then to the now-hologram bannered Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated "To share their last adventure of their life!" and the scene fades to black It immediately changes to the Flynn-Fletcher residence, with a thirty five-year old Phineas and Isabella having breakfast. Phineas asks to his now-old dad "well, that's just, fast!". A screen of Ferb racing the stairs down with Emily and a scene of Amanda trying to bust the two boys, Xavier and Fred. And it changes scene to a girl talk of Emily and Isabella. "This winter", and the scene changes into a wedding scheme of Ferb and Emily, "prepare for the last" then the scene changes into Phineas, a now great engineer, falling from the edge of a helicopter. "And reveal the power of brotherhood" as the scene changes into Ferb trying to save Phineas from the ground below. "And the power of love" with a scene of Phineas's and Isabella's flight being hijacked with Phineas defending Isabella and eventually Isabella got shot. "Brace yourself":The scene changes into a car chase with the Fletcher family under terror. "For the last adventure" the scene changes into a devastating wedding, as an earthquake hits the city of London and Ferb needs to save Emily from the wreckage. "Of their life" as the scene of Phineas helping Isabella out of the cell. Then a some random scene was shown with a high-pitched music: Phineas was beaten by Marabella, Dill as the captain of the hijacked flight, which eventually got shot, the Flynn family kids kidnapped, Emily crying besides of Ferb's almost-dying body, Doofenshmirtz explodes the Tri State Tower, "IN 3D",Baljeet and Mishti on the tower that Doofenshmirtz terrorized, Perry shot by Doof, Monogram was killed in a boat accident, Doofenshmirtz's blimp loss pressure and blasted, a gun shot, and lastly, a slow motion of the hospital nurse hurrying Phineas to the ICU with a constant, slow heart beat as the music. "The Last of The Best Inventors:The Movie"with an even high pitched sound running in the background of a few fast-running scheme: A stuck MTR, Amanda's last breath, Phineas beats Irving up, Dill shoots up Doofenshmirtz's blimp, and the whole cast, at a ten second scheme, watching the New Year's ball drop and fireworks. "Coming Soon" followed by short credits, ended with Phineas, in a theme set on the MTR, saying "Wow". Then at the very end of the trailer, there is a website link, pffanon.wikia.com. THE END Category:Fanon Works Category:Abandoned Pages